Anee-san! Onegai!
by Selly Yamazaki Uchiha
Summary: Suatu malam sepulang dr supermarket Sasuke didatangi oleh malaikat maut yang berencana ingin mencabut nyawanya, namun sebelum itu terjadi Sasuke memberikan usul pd malaikat maut itu untuk memberikannya keringanan dgn cara mengabulkan apapun permintaan yang malaikat maut itu minta. Ttp bagaimana kalau misalkan malaikat maut itu meminta dirinya melakukan 'itu' & menghamili seseorang?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Title : Anee-san! Onegai!**

**Genre : Comedy, Family, Romance**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Warn! : EYD Abal, Alur cepaaaaaaat, Typo banyak banget, OOC, OC, Gajeeee, and many more...**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**NO FLAME!**

**Enjoy it!**

Pada suatu malam, terlihat sesosok orang misterius berjubah hitam sedang menatapi kota Konoha dari salah satu atap gedung dengan mata menyipit. Mata biru ruby itu bergerak kekanan dan kekiri menatapi setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di bawahnya dengan pandangan yang tajam hingga sampai pada akhirnya tatapan itu berakhir pada sebuah toko supermarket di persimpangan jalan yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berpijak.

Ckring...!

"Arigatou gozaimashita!" seru seorang kasir supermarket pada seorang pemuda yang berjalan keluar dari supermarket.

Orang misterius yang berada di atap gedung itu tersenyum disaat melihat pemuda yang baru keluar dari supermarket itu. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian sepasang sayap hitam berukuran besar tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang punggungnya. Sayap itu berkibaran dengan gagahnya sampai-sampai beberapa helai bulu sayapnya itu sedikit berterbangan melawan arah angin yang dibuat oleh sayap tersebut.

Dan tak lama kemudian, orang misterius itu mengepakkan sayapnya secara perlahan-lahan. Bersama dengan kepakkan sayap itu, tubuh orang misterius itu juga ikut melayang mengikuti arah angin yang dibuat sayap tersebut dan kemudian orang itu mulai terbang mendekati pemuda itu dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Dasar Itachi. Seenaknya saja menyuruhku belanja. Sudah tahu aku sedang belajar. Mentang-mentang pengantin baru, adiknya sendiri tak diperdulikan lagi." kata pemuda itu geram seraya berjalan berbelok kearah kanan.

Lalu di pertengahan perjalanan menuju rumah, orang misterius berjubah tadi tiba-tiba saja muncul dari atas langit dan menepi di depannya. Pemuda itu hampir saja terkejut setengah mati ketika orang misterius itu tiba-tiba menepi didepannya, namun karena memang dia keturunan dari marga Uchiha yang dikenal dengan wajah stoicnya, dirinya sukses menyembunyikan ketakutannya dengan menyerukan trademark 'Hn' kebanggaan marganya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, umur 17 tahun, tinggal di kota Konoha bagian blok 3-A. Baru saja lulus wisuda SMA di sekolah terkenal bernama 'Goukusen', dan sekarang sedang memikirkan masa depannya sebagai seorang pengusaha di salah satu perusahaan Uchiha Corp untuk menggantikan kedudukkan ayahnya yaitu Uchiha Fugaku yang memang umurnya sudah sangat tua untuk memimpin perusahaan Uchiha Corp." Seru orang misterius tersebut dengan nada di sok keren sambil tersenyum seakan-akan ia bangga atas apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan tersebut.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui kehidupanku se-detail itu? Dan darimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke tersebut sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya.

"Hm...hm...hm. Kau terkejut 'kan? Yah, sudah sepantasnya kau terkejut. Hal itu sudah biasa bagiku. Tetapi maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahukanmu banyak hal sekarang. Aku tak punya waktu lagi..."

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa melompat setinggi itu dan melewatiku dengan mudahnya tadi? Orang biasa tak mungkin bisa melakukan itu. Apakah kau itu superman?" potong Sasuke datar.

"Eh! superman? Apaan tuh? Aku bukan superman yang kau sebutkan itu! Tidak bisakah kau lihat sayap yang berada dibelakangku ini?! Hora! Mite-mite!" seru orang misterius tersebut seraya menggerakkan sedikit sayapnya bermaksud ingin memberitahu keberadaan sayapnya itu pada pemuda yang berada didepannya.

"Hn, jadi kau bukan superman. Kalau begitu mungkin gatot kaca" balas Sasuke mengabaikan sayap orang misterius itu.

"Gatot kaca itu punya kumis! Dan aku tidak punya kumis...!" balas orang misterius tersebut seraya membuka tudung jubahnya hingga memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Tak pernahkah kau membaca buku atau sekedar melihat gambar gatot kaca?, gatot kaca itu memakai selendang dan baju wayang. Bukan memakai jubah atau mempunyai sayap. Tidak bisakkah kau membedakannya?" lanjutnya seraya memandangi penampilannya yang sangat tertutup tersebut.

"Oh, jadi kau seorang perempuan. Kalau begitu mungkin kau adalah Wonder Woman"

"Chigaun yo! Tidakkah kau lihat sayap ini hah?! sayap hitam ini! Aku Shinigami! Sejak tadi aku sengaja menunjukkan sayap ini padamu?! Apa kau tak melihatnya?!"

"Hn"

"Apa-apaan kata 'Hn' mu itu?!" balas gadis Shinigami itu dengan dahi yang ditumbuhi beberapa perepatan siku-siku.

Diam sejenak, Sasuke dan gadis Shinigami itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Tatapan mata mereka berdua begitu dingin dan menusuk hingga sampai-sampai mengundang suasana yang tegang dan suram disekitar area yang dikelilingi oleh mereka berdua.

"Ekhem, baiklah. Lupakan hal yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Uchiha Sasuke! Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Namaku Yamanaka Ino! Salah satu Shinigami terkenal di dunia roh..." mulai orang misterius itu.

"Hn, narsis"

"Jangan mengejekku! Aku memang Shinigami terkenal disana! Aku lahir dari keluarga Yamanaka yang dikenal Shinigami terhebat seantero dunia roh. Bukan hanya itu saja, aku juga terkenal di sekolah Shinigami karena selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama di sekolah Shinigami dan hari ini adalah hari yang penting karena hari ini adalah hari dimana aku pertama kali di tugaskan menarik roh seseorang agar aku bisa menjadi Shinigami yang sah nantinya. Dan orang yang menjadi targetku adalah kau Uchiha Sasuke! Jadi sekarang aku harus mencabut nyawamu!"

"..."

Kriik...kriik...kriik!

"Kenapa kau diam saja! Dan apa-apaan ekspresimu itu? Apa kau tak takut kalau nyawamu kucabut?!" tanya Ino sambil memandangi wajah stoic Sasuke yang masih tak ada perubahan sama sekali.

"Kau bilang kau Shinigami?" tanya Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Ino

"Iya"

"Dan kau bilang, kau ingin mencabut nyawaku?"

"Iya, benar" sahut Ino dengan bangganya.

"Kau kira aku percaya?"

"Eh?"

"Mana ada shinigami berwujud perempuan sepertimu. Yang kutahu Shinigami itu bentuknya seperti monster yang besar, dan mempunyai sayap yang bengkok dan melengkung-lengkung seperti sayap kelelawar. Kalau kau? Kau tak memasukki kriteria itu sama sekali. Lagipula kalau pun kau itu Shinigami, kau seharusnya mempunyai tongkat atau senjata seperti senjata bulan sabit atau semacamnya."

"Apa kau gila? Mana ada bentuk Shinigami yang seperti itu! kau terlalu banyak baca manga. Dan juga, aku punya kok senjata yang kau jelaskan itu, lihat senjataku ini" balas Ino sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya kedepan dan mengepalkan jemarinya.

Lalu tak lama kemudian muncul seberkas angin hitam di kepalan tangan kananya. Angin itu berkumpulan di kepalan tangannya dan membentuk sebuah garis horizontal layaknya seperti tombak. Dan kemudian di ujung kiri angin hitam itu, tiba-tiba langsung membentuk sebuah lengkungan dengan ujung yang tajam layaknya membentuk sebuah bulan sabit. Angin hitam itu menghilang ketika Ino mengayunkannya secara diagonal. Lalu setelah itu muncullah bentuk seperti tongkat berujung pisau sabit yang besar dibalik angin hitam yang menghilang tadi. Tongkat itu terlihat sangat besar dan kuat, apalagi pada bagian pisau berbentuk sabit itu, seakan-akan senjata itu memberikan kesan yang sangat mengerikan.

"Apa sekarang kau percaya?, Uchiha Sasuke" kata Ino sambil menyeringai dengan menekankan suaranya pada nama pemuda yang berada didepannya.

"Oke, sekarang aku percaya. Lalu sekarang kau ingin mengambil nyawaku?"

"Benar"

"Harus sekarang?" tanyanya lagi. Jujur Sasuke sekarang merasa sedikit khawatir, karena ia masih belum siap untuk mati. Didalam fikirannya ia masih belum melakukan banyak hal di dunia ini. Dirinya masih belum siap untuk menerima kematian ini. Andai saja ia bisa mencari cara untuk kabur dari ini semua. Tetapi bagaimana caranya?

"Iya"

"Apakah tidak bisa diundur lagi?" tanyanya lagi mencoba berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Iie, aku harus mematuhi peraturan atasan. Dan tepat waktu itu adalah kesan yang bagus bagiku"

"Bagaimana kalau dengan uang? Aku akan memberikan berapapun yang kau inginkan"

"Aku tak mau uang. Lagipula untuk apa aku punya uang. Hidupku sudah cukup diatas rata-rata"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah perjanjian?"

"Perjanjian?" ulang Ino sedikit tertarik. Dan disinilah Sasuke mengeluarkan bisa beracunnya. Ia menyeringai tipis dan kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Iya benar, bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian? Contohnya seperti membuat sebuah permintaan, misalkan seperti kau menyuruhku untuk apa gitu? Dan jika misalkan aku bisa memenuhi permintaan itu maka aku bebas dari kematian, dan kalau aku tidak bisa memenuhinya, maka akan sebaliknya. Bagaimana?" lanjut Sasuke berusaha membodohi seorang gadis yang berada didepannya itu.

Ino terdiam memikirkan tawaran Sasuke tersebut. Ia merenungkan tawaran itu lumayan lama, dan gara-gara renungan lama itu. Sasuke sedikit merasa tak sabaran. Wajahnya membentuk sebuah siku-siku merasa ingin sekali berteriak bahkan merasa ingin menjambak rambut kuning seorang gadis yang berada didepannya.

"Tidak bisakkah kau lebih cepat sedikit...kakiku terasa sangat keram nih" bisik Sasuke menahan amarahnya. Lalu akhirnya Ino tersadar dari renungannya dan berkata

"Baiklah aku menyetujui tawaranmu. Cuma hanya membuat sebuah permintaan bukan? Oke...aku akan meminta sesuatu padamu, aku minta padamu untuk..."

"Dengar, hanya yang masuk akal, kau tahu 'kan aku hanya manusia biasa, yang tak bisa melakukan segala hal yang mustahil sepertimu jadi mintalah yang masuk akal" potong Sasuke.

"Oke, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin sekali aku lihat sejak aku berumuran 14 tahun. Dan hal itu ingin sekali kuutarakan kepada seseorang yang memang mau melaksanakan permintaanku itu. Jadi selagi ada yang mau, maka aku akan mengatakannya..." dia berhenti sejenak. Wajahnya memerah dan tubuhnya bergerak gelisah seakan-akan ia merasa ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya. Meskipun dirinya ingin mengutarakan keinginannya kepada pemuda yang berada didepannya itu, tetapi dirinya merasa masih belum siap karena takutnya pemuda yang berada didepannya itu akan marah padanya dan akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu yang menjijikkan yang mampu membuatnya malu setengah mati. Tetapi memang karena dia benar-benar menginginkannya. Dan memang karena penasaran yang besar akan hal yang ia inginkan itu, ia jadi merasa percaya diri dan tak memperdulikan rasa malunya kepada pemuda didepannya itu. Dengan badan yang tegap, ia menatap Sasuke dan kemudian berkata...

"Aku ingin kau melakukan seks didepanku dan buat orang yang melakukan seks denganmu itu hamil. Dan jika kau berhasil melakukannya, maka aku berjanji aku tak akan mengambil nyawamu dan untuk bonus, umurmu akan kutambahkan sebanyak 50 tahun sebagai ucapan terima kasihku nanti kalau misalkan kau bisa membuatku puas." Mintanya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam ketika mendengar permintaan Ino tersebut. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan hampir saja terkulai jatuh. Ia tak menyangka, ternyata Shinigami yang didepannya itu mesum juga. Meminta sesuatu hal yang terlalu berlebihan yang benar-benar diluar otaknya. Memang sih Sasuke bisa melakukan apapun, segala hal yang sulit pun bisa ia kerjakan dengan baik. Tetapi kalau misalkan masalah seks...oh tuhan, dia benar-benar tak berpengalaman.

"Kau serius ingin aku melakukan itu kepada seseorang?" tanya Sasuke merasa masih tak percaya. Sebenarnya ia ingin bilang kalau ia itu tak berpengalaman sama sekali dalam hal persetubuhan tetapi memang dasar ia itu keturunan dari Uchiha, rasa gengsinya itu berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Iya, aku ingin melihat itu secara langsung. Kau tahu 'kan di dunia roh kami seorang Shinigami tak pernah di perbolehkan menonton hal itu. Jadi sebagian dari kami nekad datang ke bumi dan menyamar jadi salah satu masyarakat jepang hanya untuk mencari film BF untuk di tonton. Tetapi meskipun begitu, aku merasa kurang puas karena hal itu tak bisa kulihat secara langsung dan hanya bisa kutonton lewat televisi. Jadi aku ingin melihat itu secara langsung dan aku ingin mendengar suara alami seorang gadis itu berteriak memanggil pasangan seks-nya dengan seksi, ouhh~ membayangkan hal itu, aku hampir basah~"

"Hentai"

Twitch!

"Apa yang kau katakan konno yarou!"

"Hentai"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! itu terdengar memalukan tahu!"

"Itu kenyataan. Kau memang hentai"

Twitch!

"Perjanjian kita dibatalkan! Kau akan mati sekarang!" seru Ino seraya berlari mendekati Sasuke namun sebelum Ino hampir mendekat, Sasuke langsung menghentikannya dengan menyuruhnya berhenti berlari dan kemudian ia berkata...

"Baik, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Aku akan melakukan hubungan seks dengan seorang wanita sesuai dengan permintaanmu. Tetapi bersabarlah, berikan aku waktu, karena aku juga membutuhkan pasangan yang mau melakukan itu padaku"

"Oke, aku akan memberikanmu waktu sampai besok lusa, jika kau tak bisa memenuhi permintaanku pada lusa besok maka bersiap-siaplah menerima ajalmu. Aku akan pergi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ino menebarkan sayapnya lebar-lebar dan mulai mengepakkannya secara perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya tubuhnya melayang sekitar 80 centi dari tanah.

"Tetapi, bagaimana aku bisa menghubungimu kalau aku sudah mendapatkan seks partner-ku?" tanya Sasuke buru-buru mencoba mengambil waktu sebelum Ino terbang meninggalkannya.

"Kau tak perlu menghubungiku, karena aku akan terus mengawasimu dari atas sana jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Jaa~" Lanjutnya hingga akhirnya ia terbang tinggi meninggalkan Sasuke yang galau dibawahnya.

TBC

**A/N: Huwaa! akhirnya selesai chapter satu ini berakhir juga. Gomenasai Minna! aku malah update fic baru. Padahal fic-fic yang sebelumnya belum selesai. Sekali lagi gomen Minna m(_ _)m. Oh iya, untuk yang menunggu fic HNJP, nanti insya Allah aku akan update minggu depan yah^^v**

**yah soalnya fic tersebut sedang dalam masa pengetikan jadi tunggu saja ya...**

**Yosh! aku tinggal dulu, bye-bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Title : Anee-san! Onegai!**

**Genre : Comedy, Family, Romance**

**Chapter 2**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Warn! : EYD Abal, Alur cepaaaaaaat, Typo banyak banget, OOC, OC, Gajeeee, and many more...**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**NO FLAME!**

**Enjoy it!**

Keesokan harinya Sasuke terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan rambut dan wajah yang 'acak-acakkan'. Semalaman ia tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan perkataan Shinigami yang ia temui semalam. Ia seringkali menghela nafas pada pagi hari itu hingga sampai pada akhirnya ia menoleh ke kalender meja yang berada di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Mata onyx-nya terpancar sayu ketika melihat kalender kecilnya itu. Biasanya kebanyakan sang keturunan Uchiha tak pernah kenal apa itu namanya gelisah ataupun khawatir, apalagi kalau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, karena menurut mereka setiap permasalahan pasti akan ada solusinya, namun tidak bagi Sasuke. Yah salah satu keturunan Uchiha ini tak mempunyai solusi apapun soal permasalahan yang sedang ia hadapi itu. Karena baginya, permasalahan ini tak seperti permasalahan yang pernah ia hadapi semasa hidupnya, dan ia mengira hal ini tak ada solusinya, karena hal yang ia hadapi sekarang bukanlah manusia melainkan S-h-i-n-i-g-a-m-i atau bisa disebut juga dewa kematian. Coba fikirkan, apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika sudah bertemu dengan Shinigami? Pasti nyawa kalian sudah dicabut oleh mereka bukan? Sudah syukur ia bisa nego dulu sebelum dicabut nyawanya.

Tetapi memang nasi sudah menjadi bubur, keringanan yang ia minta malah membuatnya jadi tambah pusing. Bagaimana tidak pusing coba? Dia disuruh menghamili seorang wanita?! Apakah itu mungkin, hey! Dia itu Uchiha! Apakah ia mau menghamili seorang wanita? Lalu bagaimana dengan harga dirinya? Apakah harus dipendam dalam-dalam ke tanah dan selalu memakai topeng seumur hidupnya untuk menyembunyikan mimiknya yang akan jadi kotor di mata penduduk?!

Semalam ia menjawab 'iya' karena dirinya sedang panik, jadi ia tak bisa memutar otak briliannya semalam. jadi, seperti inilah dia, duduk di tempat tidur, termenung memikirkan nasibnya yang mungkin sudah diujung tanduk.

Yamanaka Ino, itulah nama Shinigami yang ia temui semalam. Dialah yang membuat Sasuke terpojok hingga akhirnya menyahuti permintaannya dengan perkataan 'iya'. Cukup sadis memang si Shinigami tersebut, ia bisa membuat sang Uchiha bungsu yang dikenal sebagai pangeran es itu tak bisa berkutik sama sekali dengan permintaannya bahkan sampai-sampai bisa membuat si pangeran es itu keceplosan dan akhirnya menjawab 'iya' pada permintaan mesumnya. Mengingat hal bodoh tersebut, Sasuke jadi harus meremas rambut pantat ayamnya keras-keras, apalagi ketika ingat kalau ia hanya diberikan waktu 2 hari oleh Shinigami mesum itu untuk mencari seorang wanita yang mau melakukan hubungan seks dengannya.

Selang beberapa menit Sasuke berkutat dengan fikirannya sendiri, Sasuke akhirnya turun dari tempat tidurnya yang sudah tak karuan itu, dan selanjutnya ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi bermaksud untuk sekedar mencuci wajahnya. Setelahnya, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya dan ketika sesampainya disana tepatnya ketika membuka pintu––berdirilah sesosok gadis manis berambut pirang bergaya twintail sedang bersiaga mengetuk pintu kamarnya, namun ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya itu ketika menyadari kalau orang yang ingin ia bangunkan tersebut sudah membuka pintu lebih dulu sebelum dirinya.

Wajah gadis itu bulat chibi, sehingga terkesan terlihat manis dan lucu. Sifatnya terlihat dewasa meskipun tubuhnya kecil, matanya berwarna biru sapphire dan bibirnya berwarna merah cherry. Saat ini gadis itu memakai gaun terusan berwarna orange lengkap dengan celemek bergambar rubah kecil di tengah-tengahnya.

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum manis ketika Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya di depan Sasuke, namun bukan berarti hormat kepada Sasuke tetapi ia hanya ingin melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedikit menunduk dan tertutupi beberapa barisan pony ravennya.

"Yukatta, kau sudah bangun Sasuke-kun. Aku baru saja ingin mengetuk pintumu tadi. Ayo kita sarapan bersama-sama. Itachi-kun sedang menunggumu dibawah" seru gadis pirang itu ramah sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya berjalan mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang.

Selang beberapa menit mereka berdua berjalan, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke tersandung dengan kakinya sendiri, tepatnya ketika dirinya dan gadis pirang didepannya ingin berbelok kekiri. Ia ingin mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, namun nihil ia tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya hingga akhirnya ia kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan kemudian menubruk punggung gadis pirang didepannya hingga sampai gadis itu terdorong kedepan dan menubruk dinding didepannya.

Gadis pirang itu sesekali merintih kesakitan di dinding karena tubrukkan tadi agak lumayan keras dan sedikit kuat menabrak tubuhnya. Apalagi disaat kedua buah dadanya tergencit antara dinding dan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia berada dibelakang tubuh gadis itu dengan menahan kedua tangannya di dinding bermaksud untuk menahan tubuhnya yang berhimpitan dengan gadis tersebut. Sebenarnya ia ingin menjauhkan diri dari gadis itu, tetapi entah iblis apa yang merasukki dirinya, ia tiba-tiba saja mengurungkan niatnya itu ketika ia mencium aroma citrus yang sangat harum itu keluar dari leher jenjang gadis pirang itu. Dan juga ia merasakan sensasi yang sangat enak sekali dibagian selangkangannya, apalagi ketika gadis pirang didepannya itu menggoyangkan pinggangnya bermaksud mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menjauhinya. Karena kelakuan gadis itu, batangan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja langsung menegak dan menyentuh kuat bokong gadis pirang didepannya.

"Ahn~ Sasu...keh...kun" desah gadis pirang tersebut ketika batangan Sasuke mulai ia rasakan. Sebenarnya ia berniat mengatakan kalau batangan Sasuke itu menyentuh bokongnya, namun karena ia merasa malu, ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya itu hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa mendesah dan menyerukan nama Sasuke yang berada dibaliknya saja.

"Naruto-san! Apa Sasuke masih tertidur?" teriak seorang pemuda dari kejauhan.

"!"

Karena mendengar suara tersebut, Sasuke tersadar atas perbuatannya itu dan akhirnya mundur menjauhi tubuh mungil gadis yang tertempel di dinding tersebut. Mata Sasuke melebar dan merasa terkejut atas apa yang ia lakukan tersebut. Ia heran kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal itu? apakah ini yang namanya nafsu? Tetapi kenapa harus dengan dia? Batinnya.

"Ano, Naruto-nee, gomen, aku tak sengaja. Tadi aku tersandung. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" seru Sasuke merasa bersalah saat melihat gadis pirang bernama Naruto itu tak menggerakkan tubuhnya sejak tadi.

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau bisa tersandung? Memangnya apa yang kau fikirkan?" tanya Naruto seraya memutar tubuhnya serta merapihkan pakaiannya yang terlihat sedikit agak kusut.

"Aku...entahlah. Aku tiba-tiba tersandung saja Naruto-nee. Sekali lagi mohon maafkan aku" balas Sasuke sopan.

"Hufft...iya-iya, aku maafin kok..."

"Naruto-san?!" seru pemuda asing itu memotong pembicaraan Naruto.

"Ha'i, dia sudah bangun kok Itachi-kun!" sahut Naruto menjawab suara itu.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita sarapan, Itachi-kun sudah menunggu kita di meja makan. Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana sifat Itachi kalau sedang sarapan? Ayo" canda Naruto kepada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya menganggukkan pelan kepalanya bermaksud menyahuti candaan Naruto. Naruto mengerti maksud dari anggukkan kepala Sasuke, ia hanya membalas anggukkan Sasuke dengan senyuman dan mulai kembali memimpin perjalanan menuju meja makan. Naruto sudah lama mengenal Sasuke...tidak, bukan. Bukan hanya Sasuke saja, melainkan seluruh keluarga Uchiha. Karena ia adalah seorang akunting pribadi kepala keluarga Uchiha, yakni Fugaku Uchiha. Ia menjadi akunting pribadi Fugaku tepat ketika Fugaku mengangkat Naruto menjadi anak angkatnya. Yah, Naruto dulu adalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Ia tinggal di sebuah rumah yayasan yang kecil. Naruto adalah anak yang pintar di yayasan, ia adalah orang yang ceria dan pintar bergaul. Bahkan sejak ia berumur 14 tahun, ia cepat mendapatkan teman di rumah yayasan itu. Naruto sangat suka menghitung, bahkan karena saking sukanya, ia sampai-sampai nekad menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli buku pelajaran matematika.

Lalu setibanya ia dirumah yayasan, ia langsung mempelajari setiap inti dan isi dari buku matematika tersebut, tanpa menyadari kalau buku yang ia beli adalah buku pelajaran tingkat SMA kelas tiga yang memang bukanlah tingkatan umurnya. Tetapi meskipun demikian, Naruto bisa menyelesaikan setiap soal di buku tersebut, bahkan sampai halaman dibuku tersebut habis. Pada umur 16 tahun, Naruto mulai menunjukkan otak briliannya ke muka umum, tepatnya ketika dirinya diundang mengikuti kontes matematika seantero Konoha yang tentunya telah dijuarai olehnya. Dan pada saat itulah, Naruto dan Fugaku bertemu dan mengangkat Naruto menjadi anak angkatnya hingga sampai pada akhirnya dijadikan akunting pribadinya pada umur 16 tahun. Naruto selalu mengikuti setiap perintah Fugaku dan selalu mengikuti apapun yang diinginkan Fugaku sebagai bosnya.

Ia terus melayani Fugaku sebagai akunting pribadinya, bahkan karena saking setianya, setahun kemudian Naruto dipercayai oleh Fugaku untuk mengajari setiap pelajaran yang ia ketahui kepada kedua anaknya (les private) termasuk pelajaran matematika. Kedua anak Fugaku adalah Itachi dan Sasuke. Awalnya Itachi dan Sasuke itu adalah anak yang malas belajar, karena mereka merasa 'Meskipun bodoh, mereka masih bisa hidup dengan uang ayahnya'. Umur Itachi setara dengan umur Naruto saat itu, yakni 17 tahun. Sedangkan Sasuke berumur 13 tahun. Lalu sekitar 4 tahun kemudian, Fugaku mewarisi salah satu perusahaannya kepada anak sulungnya, yakni Itachi. Itachi mendapatkan kepercayaan dari ayahnya untuk memimpin cabang perusahaan bagian barat. Dan Naruto yang sejak awal menjadi akunting pribadi Fugaku, kini telah menjadi akunting pribadi Itachi dan selalu mengikuti Itachi disaat sedang senang maupun susah. Lalu tak lama kemudian, Itachi dan Naruto saling mencintai dan lusa lalu ia pun menikah dan tinggal di sebuah rumah besar berdua sampai pada akhirnya sang adik Itachi datang untuk tinggal sementara dirumahnya. Adiknya tersebut adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Yang memang juga dicalonkan sebagai direktur di salah satu cabang perusahaan Uchiha corp dibagian Osaka.

-x-x-x-x-

"Hei Sasuke? Tanggal berapa kamu akan dilantik menjadi direktur salah satu perusahaan kita di Osaka?" tanya pemuda tampan berambut buntut kuda kepada Sasuke setelahnya selesai sarapan.

"Tanggal 26 May" sahut Sasuke santai. Yah, sekarang ia kembali santai karena akhirnya dirinya aman. Ternyata kakak iparnya a.k.a Naruto tak menceritakan kejadian tadi kepada Itachi. Oh tuhan, ia sungguh beruntung sekali mempunyai kakak ipar seperti Naruto. Coba kalau misalkan Naruto memberitahukan hal ini kepada Itachi, maka habislah dirinya. Ia pasti akan dibunuh oleh Itachi dan yang lebih menakutkannya lagi, ia pasti akan diasingkan dari marga Uchiha karena telah melakukan hal yang tak senonoh seperti itu kepada kakak iparnya.

"Oh begitu ya. berarti dua minggu lagi dong. Ya sudah, yang semangat yah?" dukung Itachi seraya menepuk bahu adiknya itu.

"Hn"

"Iya, ganbatte ne. Sasuke-kun" ikut Naruto mendukung.

"Ha'i. Arigatou ne Naruto-nee"

Setelah perbincangan singkat tersebut. Itachi melesat bangun dari kursi meja makannya dan melesat mengambil tas kantornya di sofa yang diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berada di kursi meja makan dan memakan salad tomatnya dengan hikmat tanpa ada gangguan sama sekali.

"Itachi-kun, dasimu kelihatan tak rapih. Sini biar kurapihkan" tawar Naruto sambil merapihkan dasi Itachi.

"Arigatou. Ano...Naruto-san..." panggil Itachi raggu-ragu kepada Naruto yang sedang merapihkan dasinya.

"Hm, nani?" sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum kearahnya sekilas.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa melakukannya lagi semalam. Aku tak menyangka aku harus meeting lagi semalam. Padahal pas malam pernikahan kita, seharusnya aku bisa berduaan denganmu, tetapi ternyata malah tak bisa berduaan dan harus meninggalkanmu malam itu, dan semalam pun juga demikian. Maafkan aku, aku janji nanti malam pasti kita bisa melakukannya." Bisik Itachi kepada Naruto.

"Itachi-kun, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku bisa mengerti."

"Tapi, aku merasa tak seperti bersifat layaknya seorang suami yang baik bagimu"

"Itachi-kun, tak apa-apa. Tak melakukan hal itu bukan berarti kau bukanlah suamiku. Kau tetaplah suamiku dan selamanya menjadi suami yang kucintai dan baik hati. Aku tak mengutamakan hal itu. Yang kuutamakan itu adalah rasa cinta dan sayangmu padaku. Itu saja." Kata Naruto.

"Hontou?"

"Hm, Hontou"

Mendengar jawaban Naruto tersebut, Itachi tersenyum tipis karena dirinya merasa sangat senang dan bangga pada Naruto. Ia begitu bahagia mempunyai istri pengertian seperti Naruto, didalam hati Itachi berjanji, ia akan terus memberikan kebahagiaan pada Naruto, meskipun itu adalah hal yang mustahil sekalipun.

"Baiklah, aku bekerja dulu ya sayang, ittekimasu." pamit Itachi lembut dan mencium singkat bibir Naruto di depan pintu dan akhirnya berjalan keluar rumah.

"Hm, Itterashai" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Itachi yang sedang memasukki mobilnya.

Setelah mobil Itachi sudah pergi dan tak kelihatan lagi, Naruto menutup pintu rumahnya dan akhirnya masuk kedalam dapur dimana sekarang Sasuke sedang meminum jus tomatnya.

"Naruto-nee, arigatou" mulai Sasuke ketika Naruto tiba di dapur dan membereskan piring-piring bekas sarapan tadi di meja makan.

"Hm? Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengumpulkan piring kotor di meja makan.

"Untuk tidak menceritakan kejadian yang kulakukan pada Naruto-nee tadi di belokkan koridor." Sahut Sasuke to the point.

"Iya, tak masalah. Lagipula kau hanya tersandung 'kan?" jawab Naruto seraya berjalan menuju dapur.

"Iya, maaf waktu itu aku melamun"

"Memangnya apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakkan piring-piring kotor tersebut ke wastafel cuci piring.

"Ano...itu...aku tak bisa memberitahukanmu. Maaf."

"Hm? Apakah aku boleh menebak?"

"?"

"Apakah yang kau lamunkan tadi itu berbau mesum?"

Jleb!

Perkataan Naruto tepat menusuk jantungnya. Ternyata kakak iparnya itu tak hanya pintar, tapi ia juga seorang peramal. Ia tak menyangka kakaknya itu bisa membaca fikirannya dan bisa memprediksi apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Tak salah ayahnya menjadikan kakak iparnya itu guru untuknya dan kakaknya dulu.

"Tidak kok" dusta Sasuke karena merasa malu.

"Sou ka. Jadi prediksiku salah ya? tetapi kenapa waktu itu aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan keras di bokongku?"

"Eh?" kejut Sasuke menarik nafas panjang.

"Hihihi, kau terkejut. Sepertinya aku benar. Kau memang membayangkan itu. hihihi. Ya ampun Sasuke-kun, dimana wajah stoic yang kau banggakan itu, hahaha"

"Jangan tertawa Naruto-nee!" bentak Sasuke merasa malu.

"Hahaha, maaf...maaf. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Hihihi. Tapi Sasuke-kun, kau tak usah malu. Hal itu memang sudah sewajarnya dialami oleh anak remaja sepertimu. Kau 'kan sedang dalam masa puber, jadi aku tak heran sama sekali"

"Tetapi Naruto-nee, aku melakukannya secara tak sadar." Balas Sasuke kesal karena terus ditertawakan oleh Naruto.

"Hontou?" goda Naruto masih terus ingin mengejek Sasuke.

"Ho..." Sasuke tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia berfikir apakah ia pantas menyerukan kata 'Hontou' kepada kakak iparnya itu. Menyerukan kata itu bukankah itu berarti ia telah berbohong kepada kakaknya? Jujur saja, ia pun tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal itu kepada kakak iparnya. Yang ia ingat, ia merasakan sesuatu gairah yang sangat besar untuk melakukan hal demikian, apalagi saat merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu menggoda dibagian selangkangannya waktu itu. Ia merasa seperti melakukannya secara tak sadar, karena ia merasa seperti dirasukki sesuatu. Mungkin jika suara Itachi itu tak menyerukan nama kakaknya itu, pasti perbuatannya itu bisa terus memanjang. Bahkan mungkin akan sampai lebih parah dari itu.

Tetapi, bukankah sejak tadi ia sudah berbohong kepada kakaknya? Bahkan setelah perdebatan ini? jadi untuk apa ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbohong, toh ini juga untuk keselamatannya.

"Sasuke...?" seru Naruto seraya mengerutkan keningnya bingung akan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba diam tersebut. Naruto terus menyerukan nama Sasuke, namun sayangnya tak disahuti oleh Sasuke. Tetapi selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke pun menjawab

"Ano ne...Naruto-nee.."

"Hm? Nani?"

"Apakah kau percaya Shinigami?" tanya Sasuke masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hah?" sahut Naruto tak mengerti. Didalam hatinya ia bertanya kenapa anak ini mengatakan hal yang aneh? Dan juga kenapa ia harus menyerukan kata Shinigami? Apa maksud dari perkataannya itu?

"Apa maksudmu?" lanjut Naruto bertanya.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana jadinya kalau misalkan Naruto-nee dihadapkan dengan kematian? Apakah kau langsung menerimanya atau menolaknya?"

"Sasuke... doushitandai?" seru Naruto masih belum mengerti. Bahkan sekarang dirinya malah berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menyentuh bahunya.

"Naruto-nee. Aku akan segera mati." Kata Sasuke dengan mata yang memancarkan ketakutan. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya malah tersentak kaget dengan mulut ternganga dan mata melebar.

Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan kedua bahu Sasuke sambil bertanya 'Apa maksudmu?' berkali-kali, bahkan diakhir kata ia sampai-sampai harus berteriak dikarenakan Sasuke tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Sifat Sasuke yang tidak biasa itu membuat Naruto panik setengah mati. Yah bagaimana bisa tidak panik, orang yang berada didepannya itu tak pernah sekalipun mengekpresikan satu pun ekspresinya sebelumnya. Tetapi kenapa sekarang, ekspresinya malah terlihat jelas. Bahkan tepat didepan matanya.

"Aku telah bertemu Shinigami Aneki" Jawab Sasuke akhirnya dengan ekspresi yang pertama kali Naruto lihat, yakni ketakutan.

"Ada apa? kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? sebenarnya apa yang merasukkimu Sasuke-kun! Apa itu Shinigami? Dan kenapa kau bilang 'kau akan segera mati'? bicara Sasuke-kun! Jelaskan padaku?!" Tanya Naruto khawatir. Ia mulai mengucurkan air matanya merasa benar-benar sangat khawatir kepada Sasuke. Ia sudah menganggap Sasuke sebagai adiknya, jadi ia merasa sangat bertanggung jawab pada apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke, dan ia merasa harus melindunginya, bahkan jika hal itu adalah hal yang mustahil sekalipun.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan apa itu Shinigami kepadamu, wanita pirang" seru seseorang setelah pertanyaan Naruto kepada Sasuke terhenti. Sedangkan dilain pihak, Sasuke dan Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian Sasuke melebarkan kedua matanya merasa terkejut kepada apa yang ia pandangi sekarang. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengekspresikan wajah polos yang seakan-akan tak mengenali siapa orang yang tertangkap oleh matanya tersebut.

"Dare?" tanya Naruto.

'Ke-ke-kenapa...di-di-dia ad-ada disini...? I-Ino si Shinigami!' batin Sasuke dalam hati masih dengan memancarkan mata ketakutan. Sedangkan Ino yang berdiri tegas didepan matanya malah tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang ketakutan tersebut.

"Atashi wa SHINIGAMI desu!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Title : Anee-san! Onegai!**

**Genre : Comedy, Family, Romance**

**Chapter 3**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Warn! : EYD Abal, Alur cepaaaaaaat, Typo banyak banget, OOC, OC, Gajeeee, and many more...**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**NO FLAME!**

**Enjoy it!**

**Note: Just for 18th!**

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung ketika Ino menyerukan siapa dirinya, dengan sekali memutarkan tubuhnya, Naruto pun berjalan menghampiri si gadis pirang pucat yang berada didepannya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam, sekarang mulai sedikit was-was ketika melihat ekspresi misterius dari si kakak ipar.

Melihat ekspresi kakaknya itu, perasaannya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi tidak enak, dan bersamaan dengan itu, jantungnya pun juga berdegup cepat. Didalam hati Sasuke berkata-kata kalau kakak iparnya ini sangat menyeramkan kalau sedang marah, dan ciri-cirinya sama persis dengan yang ia lihat sekarang. Jika Sasuke berdiam diri saja disana tanpa melakukan apa-apa, maka Ino pasti akan diacak-acak oleh Naruto.

"Siapa kau?" gumam Naruto mengulangi ketikanya dirinya tiba tepat didepan Ino.

"Atashi wa Shinigami desu!" balas Ino dengan nada sombong. Sedangkan Naruto yang disahuti demikian malah mengernyitkan keningnya tak suka.

"Matilah kau Shinigami..." lirih Sasuke di sudut dapur.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Suasana di ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi tegang, mereka bertiga terdiam tepat ketika si Sasuke mengeluarkan lirihan terakhirnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi Ino. Ia menatapi seluruh tubuh Ino dengan teliti dengan kedua bola mata Sapphire-nya hingga kemudian ia menyentuh sayap hitam Ino dan mulai membelainya.

Saat itu Naruto ternganga dengan tatapan mata kagum, lalu ia pun mulai membelai-belai sayap milik Ino itu secara keseluruhan bermaksud mencoba membelai lebih lama bulu-bulu halus yang dimiliki oleh sayap milik Ino.

Ino yang sayapnya diperlakukan seperti itu tak ambil pusing sama sekali, malahan ia sedikit memberikan senyuman bangga dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Dan karena perlakuan Naruto tersebut, dirinya yang notabene masih baru dalam dunia Shinigami terasa seperti sudah dikenal lama oleh manusia, termasuk oleh Naruto.

"Ne?" seru Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm?" balas Ino dengan nada meninggi.

"Darimana kau bisa mendapatkan sayap cosplay ini?"

Gubrak!

Ino hampir saja jungkir balik saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tersebut, ia tak menyangka ternyata orang yang membuat ia merasa tinggi hati tersebut adalah orang yang bodoh. Seharusnya ia mengerti dari perbedaan sentuhannya tadi bukan? Sayap buatan dari bahan pakaian dan sayap asli itu berbeda, dari segi bentuk pun dan warna pun berbeda, jadi tak mungkin kalau sayap cosplay itu semenarik dan senyata ini.

Ino memang Shinigami, tetapi ia tak tahu menahu tentang sifat orang ini. Di buku catatan kematiannya, tak menjelaskan kalau Naruto Uzumaki itu adalah orang yang bodoh. Yang tertulis di buku catatannya itu hanyalah namanya, jumlah umur kehidupannya serta sifatnya yang ditulis 'dewasa serta pintar'. Tetapi kenapa sikapnya yang sekarang ini seperti orang bodoh layaknya anak kecil, apakah mungkin ini adalah...

"Talenta acak?"

"Eh?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung ketika Ino berkata demikian. Talenta acak? Apa maksudnya? Begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto, namun berbeda dengan Ino yang masih kaget sambil memikirkan perkataannya tentang talenta acak. Di dunia Shinigami, talenta acak terkadang memang banyak dimiliki oleh mangsa Shinigami yaitu manusia, tetapi akhir-akhir ini talenta acak tersebut sudah sangat langka dan jarang mereka temui, dikarenakan mangsa yang mereka sebut mendapatkan talenta acak itu sudah habis dimangsa oleh mereka.

Manusia yang memiliki talenta acak terkadang membuat para Shinigami kebingungan. Itu semua karena talenta acak mereka yang beragam dan aneh, contohnya seperti jika si mangsa yang tertulis kedalam buku catatan mereka itu adalah orang yang baik dan pintar, malah berbeda dengan kenyataan ketika mereka mengambil nyawa si talenta acak yang notabene kebalikan dari buku catatannya, yaitu orang yang jahat dan bodoh. Jadi intinya adalah orang yang memiliki talenta acak adalah orang yang bisa memutar balikkan takdir yang sebenarnya mereka milikki. Seperti itulah.

Sambil memasang wajah datar, Sasuke pun memandangi Ino dengan tatapan prihatin. Yah, Sasuke prihatin dengan cara bicara Ino tadi. Kalau dia tidak salah dengar, tadi Ino mengatakan 'Talenta Acak' bukan? Apa arti dari talenta acak itu? dan kenapa kakak iparnya dibilang adalah salah satu orang yang mendapatkan talenta acak?. Yah memang kakak iparnya itu jago memasak dan pintar dalam bidang akademi, tetapi dia itu orang yang aneh dan terlalu kekanakkan, jadi dia merasa kata 'Talenta' itu masihlah belum cocok digenggam oleh kakak iparnya itu, begitulah yang difikirkan Sasuke.

"Hei pantat ayam sialan! Jangan berikan ekspresi prihatinmu itu kepadaku?" bentak Ino tak terima dengan tatapan datar Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau memang pantas dilihat begini."

"Nani?!"

"Shinigami..."

Ino menyipitkan matanya ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba saja merendahkan nada suaranya sampai akhirnya tak terdengar suara apapun dari mulutnya, namun meskipun begitu mata biru keabu-abuannya tetap terus menangkap tiap gerak mulut Sasuke hingga akhirnya dia sadar dengan gerakkan mulut Sasuke yang bergerak kesana-kemari layaknya komat-kamit itu. Terasa seperti tersambar petir, tubuhnya pun langsung menegang kuat lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan sabit besar di telapak tangan kanannya.

Naruto yang melihat sabitnya itu tiba-tiba saja dibuat kaget. Naruto menyerukan nama 'Shinigami' berkali-kali, mencoba untuk memanggil Ino yang saat itu sedang melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke, namun karena Ino sedang emosi, segala hal ataupun suara yang ia dengar pasti akan diabaikan olehnya.

"Coba kau ulangi sekali lagi kata-katamu sialan?" bisik Ino dengan nada menekankan seraya mengarahkan sabit tersebut kearah wajah Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke terkejut melihat sabit milik Ino itu melayang kearah wajahnya, tetapi ketika melihat Naruto yang berjalan mendekatinya, Sasuke malah kembali menantang tak memperdulikan sabit Ino yang hanya beberapa centi itu dari wajahnya.

"Hentai," desis Sasuke sepelan mungkin.

Twitch!

"Jangan sebut aku HENT..."

Plak!

"Ittai!"

"Jangan bawa senjata tajam dirumah orang, letakkan senjata tajam itu sekarang! kalau tidak, maka kau akan tau akibatnya."

Ino menghusap-husap kepalanya yang dijitak Naruto sambil merintih pelan, didalam hati ia berkata kalau wanita ini lumayan tegas dan jahat juga sama halnya seperti ibunya yang berada di dunia Shinigami. Sedangkan Sasuke malah tersenyum puas bak iblis ketika melihat Ino disiksa oleh Naruto.

"Ha-ah, maaf kalau aku berperilaku kasar padamu. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita bicara sama-sama tentang siapa kau? Apa maksud dari talenta acak yang kau maksud dan apa yang kau lakukan disini," kata Naruto seraya menyuruh Ino duduk di kursi terdekat, sedangkan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

-x-x-x-x-

"Jadi namamu Ino Yamanaka?"

"Hm."

"Dan kau itu adalah Shinigami tersohor di dunia roh?"

"Hemhem."

"Dan aku adalah pemilik talenta acak yang katanya bisa memutar balikkan takdir?"

"Yup"

"Kau kira aku percaya?"

"Eh?"

Sama seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke sebelumnya, Naruto juga tak percaya dengan Ino yang mengaku kalau dirinya adalah Shinigami. Karena menurutnya Shinigami itu tak seperti dirinya, Shinigami yang ia tahu wajahnya itu buruk rupa dan tubuhnya sangat besar layaknya monster, jadi mana mungkin Shinigami berbentuk seperti Ino. Yah, dia memang sudah melihat pedang sabit dan sayap miliknya, tetapi semua itu tak pernah ia anggap sebagai bukti bahwa Ino adalah seorang Shinigami, bahkan ketika ia mendengar penjelasan aneh tentang 'Talenta Acak'. Semua yang Ino katakan layaknya seperti anak kecil, atau mungkin bisa dibilang seperti wanita cosplayer berat yang memang sedang suka-sukanya dengan karakter Shinigami.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak percaya dengan bentukmu, setahuku Shinigami itu besar dan mempunyai wajah buruk rupa."

"Kau sama saja dengan orang itu wanita pirang," sembur Ino seraya mengarahkan jemari telunjuknya kearah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke malah berpura-pura tak menganggap Ino.

"Memang itu kenyataannya."

"Tetapi semua itu hanya bisa dilihat di manga! Tidak ada di dunia ini! tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"Kalau begitu berikan aku bukti biar aku bisa mempercayaimu."

"Oke, kalau sabit dan sayap ini tak cukup, maka aku akan membaca umurmu sekarang."

Deg!

"Naruto Uzumaki, umurmu adalah..."

"Matte! Kau tak perlu membocorkan umurku, kau itu wanita juga 'kan? Jadi kau tak perlu menyebar luaskan umur seorang wanita didepan orang. Itu memalukan," potong Naruto dengan wajah memerah malu. Sedangkan Ino malah tersenyum puas melihat logat Naruto yang benar-benar tepat dengan yang ia bayangkan.

"Jadi..."

"Oke-oke, aku percaya denganmu. Shinigami-san," balas Naruto mengalah kepada Ino, kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuh modisnya tersebut ke punggung sofa seraya memijit-mijit dahinya yang terasa pusing karena dirinya masih tak percaya apa yang baru saja Ino katakan.

"Tetapi bukan hanya itu saja yang ingin kujelaskan padamu Naruto-san."

Deg!

Mendengar Ino berkata demikian, Sasuke merasa dirinya berada dalam bahaya, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya, dan bisa bisa ia mengabaikannya, namun entah kenapa perasaan ini semakin kuat dan semakin panik seiring berjalannya waktu. Apakah perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini menandakan kalau hal terburuk akan terjadi padanya?

"Apa itu?" balas Naruto mulai menegak kembali

Melihat Naruto yang kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang serius, degup jantung Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Memang dirinya bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi paniknya itu dengan wajah datarnya, namun ia tak bisa mengetahui sampai kapan ia bisa menyembunyikan wajah paniknya tersebut. Mau bagaimanapun dirinya tetaplah manusia, dan manusia mempunyai batas waktu untuk menahan sesuatu. Sama halnya seperti Sasuke.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Sasuke itu akan segera mati?"

"Hm, iya. Tadi dia bilang padaku kalau dia akan mati, tetapi kurasa dia bercanda. Hehehe."

"Dia tidak bercanda Naruto-san. Sasuke memang benar-benar akan mati. Bahkan jadwal kematiannya pun sudah ditentukan. Dan apa kau tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pencabut nyawanya...Naruto-san?"

Naruto tak suka dengan nada misterius Ino tersebut, nada itu seperti memberikannya bayangan-bayangan negatif yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke, terutama ketika melihat ekspresi Ino yang layaknya seperti iblis itu.

Naruto tak bisa menahan pandangannya tersebut ke Ino, sehingga ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya sambil memikirkan setiap perkataan Ino sebelumnya itu.

"Kau," jawab Naruto ketika dirinya diam untuk beberapa menit.

"Yes! Tetapi Naruto-san, kau tak perlu sekhawatir begitu dengannya, aku tak akan mengambil nyawa Sasuke secepat itu kok..."

"Hah? Hontou ni?!"

"Tunggu dulu, aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku! Alasan kenapa aku tak mengambil nyawanya karena aku dan dia telah membuat sebuah perjanjian."

"Perjanjian?"

"Ya, kita berdua membuat sebuah perjanjian kalau Sasuke harus melakukan..."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya mencoba untuk mengabaikan perkataan Ino tersebut. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali menghentikan pembicaraan ini, tetapi ia tahu ia tak bisa melakukan apapun kalau sudah berada didepan kakaknya, dan juga apabila ia melakukan demikian mungkin kakak iparnya itu akan sangat marah padanya dan mulai membencinya karena telah memotong pembicaraan orang lain dengan cara yang tak sopan. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi adalah dirinya akan diturunkan jabatannya untuk memiliki salah satu perusahaan milik ayahnya yang sejak dulu selalu ia damba-dambakan karena telah melanggar tradisi keluarga Uchiha yang tak pernah memotong pembicaraan seseorang. Jadi, Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah sambil mencoba tidak mendengarkan perkataan Ino tersebut.

"Hubungan seks dengan seorang wanita hingga hamil," lanjut Ino santai seraya tersenyum mesum.

"EHHHHH?!"

-x-x-x-x-

"Naruto-nee, gomenasai! Sungguh! Aku bukanlah orang yang mesum, tetapi jujur saja aku takut jika nyawaku diambil, jadi aku dan Ino membuat sebuah perjanjian..."

"Tetapi kenapa harus membuat perjanjian aneh seperti itu?!" potong Naruto. saat itu Ino sudah 'keluar' dari rumahnya, dan sekarang posisi mereka sedang duduk bersebrangan di sofa mereka masing-masing.

Wajah Naruto memerah hebat ketika ia berkata demikian. Jujur saja Naruto merasa malu dengan ucapannya tersebut, itu semua karena dirinya telah mengatakan sesuatu yang terlalu 'dewasa'. Meskipun Naruto sudah menikah, tetapi jiwa kekanakkannya itu masihlah belum berubah. Segala hal yang berkaitan atau berbau dewasa pasti selalu membuatnya menjadi sensitif dan salting seperti itu. Itu karena Naruto tak terbiasa dengan segala hal yang bebau dewasa.

Memang Naruto sering berciuman, berpelukan, bersentuhan dan membelai satu sama lain dengan Itachi, tetapi hal itu hanya sekedar saling 'bersentuhan' bukanlah hal yang melebihi dari itu. Apalagi Naruto tak tahu menahu tentang seks, soalnya ia tak berpengalaman sama sekali dalam bidang itu, mengetahui kalau dirinya tak pernah sekalipun melakukan hal demikian dengan Itachi. Jadi wajar saja kalau Naruto saat ini malu mengatakan hal itu, bukan?

"Tetapi Naruto-nee, Ino lah yang membuat perjanjian itu. Aku tak terbiasa melakukan apa-apa."

"Tetapi seengaknya cobalah untuk menolak dan minta hal yang lain, baka!"

"Jika aku bisa maka aku akan mencoba menolak, namun Ino hanya menginginkan permintaan itu. Naruto-nee tak pernah tahu kalau Ino itu adalah Shinigami yang super Hentai, jadi segala hal yang kukatakan pasti tak akan pernah ia acuhkan. Naruto-nee, tolong maafkan aku."

Melihat Sasuke yang sejak tadi terus-terusan meminta maaf, amarah Naruto mulai sedikit mengendur, mau bagaimanapun Naruto seharusnya bisa mengerti dengan Sasuke yang sekarang. Karena Sasuke yang sekarang bukanlah Sasuke yang dulu, Sasuke yang sekarang sudah dewasa dan bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi hal seperti itu sudah bukanlah suatu hal yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Sasuke berhak melakukan seks dengan siapapun karena menurutnya itu adalah dunianya, dan ia tak perlu ikut campur.

Tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa kalau Sasuke tetaplah masih anak-anak baginya. Apakah mungkin karena dirinya yang selalu bersikap layaknya ibu baginya atau apakah mungkin karena dirinya bersikap layaknya seorang kakak yang selalu menganggap Sasuke adalah adik kesayangannya? Entahlah ia tak tahu.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan seorang wanita yang akan melakukan hubungan seks denganmu? Aku tahu kau, kau itu adalah orang yang tak pernah dekat dengan seorang wanita."

"Itulah masalahnya Naruto-nee, aku...aku tak mempunyai teman wanita yang bisa kumainkan, aku ini orangnya tak peka dengan wanita, jadi aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan disaat-saat seperti ini."

"Ha-ah, dasar anak muda. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu mencarikan gadis impianmu."

"Hontou ni?"

"Hm, aku ini cukup populer dikalangan wanita dan pria ketika aku masih bekerja dengan Fugaku-san, jadi kau bisa serahkan padaku soal gadis yang mau melakukan seks denganmu. Hemm...aku cukup kenal dengan wanita kenalanku yang nakal, besok aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengannya. Bagaimana?"

"Hn."

"Yosh, sudah diputuskan ya. Besok kita akan berangkat!"

Keesokan harinya, tepatnya ketika Sasuke berjalan menghampiri kamar Naruto serta Itachi, ia melihat Naruto hanya memakai sebuah bra dan cd berwarna kuning cerah dengan modis lucu dan imut di lemari seberang pintu kamarnya. Dilihat dari Naruto yang memegang sebuah gaun orange berkerah lebar di dekat lemari itu, Sasuke sudah memastikan kalau Naruto sedang akan berdandan untuk persiapan pertemuannya dengan perempuan 'nakal' kenalannya tersebut. Yang Sasuke ketahui tentang Naruto adalah sifatnya yang ceroboh, sehingga semua hal yang Naruto lakukan tak pernah membuat kaget Sasuke, bahkan ketika tahu pintu kamarnya belum terkunci pun. Tetapi sekarang berbeda, hal yang sangat jarang ia lihat ini adalah hal yang sangat langka.

Ia bisa melihat kakak iparnya yang hanya memakai bra dan cd tersebut karena semua itu adalah sesuatu hal yang sangat kebetulan, tetapi meskipun kebetulan, ia merasa sangat senang bisa melihat tubuh indah kakaknya secara langsung. Seumur-umur dirinya tak pernah bisa membayangkan tubuh indah kakak iparnya itu ketika telanjang, dan sekarang hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan itu bisa ia lihat secara nyata. Dan karena pengalaman mendadak itu, juniornya pun mulai menegang dan entah kenapa rasa ingin menyentuh dan membelai tubuh kakak iparnya itu pun mulai merasukki dirinya.

Karena hal itu, Sasuke pun mulai memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam kamar milik Naruto serta Itachi. Saat ini Itachi sudah berangkat ke kantornya, jadi ia tak tahu menahu tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan istrinya itu. Jadi tak masalah, begitulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Sekarang Sasuke sudah benar-benar dikendalikan oleh nafsunya, karena hal itu sudah bisa dilihat dari ekspresinya yang mulai berubah seperti PK (Penjahat K*l*min) yang haus dengan belaian seorang wanita. Naruto masih belum menyadari gerak-gerik Sasuke yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya sehingga ia masih bersikap santai dengan dunianya sendiri, bahkan karena saking santainya, ia sampai-sampai mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cermin disebelahnya.

Lalu, lima menit kemudian Naruto pun menyadari Sasuke yang mulai mendekatinya melewati pantulan tubuh Sasuke lewat cermin yang seolah-olah ingin memeluknya dari belakang. Ia baru sempat melihat cermin ketika ia tanpa disengaja menolehkan kepalanya kearah cermin. Naruto ingin menghindar, tetapi sayangnya ia telat, sekarang Sasuke berhasil memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan kemudian ia menariknya ke sebuah kamar ukuran king size dibelakang mereka yang memang cocok untuk melakukan hal yang begituan.

Naruto berteriak dan memberontak ketikanya tahu maksud dari sikap dan perlakuan Sasuke sekarang. Bahkan sekarang semuanya semakin jelas ketika tahu kalau Sasuke mulai memberanikan diri untuk menindihnya dan menciumi lehernya dengan gerakkan liar. Ia tak menyangka kalau Sasuke harus berani melakukan hal itu dengannya, padahal ia sudah mencoba untuk membantunya untuk mencari seks partnernya, tetapi kenapa ia malah menyerang dirinya yang notabene adalah kakak iparnya.

"Sasuke! hentikan! Sadarlah, aku ini kakak iparmu Sasuke! kau tak seharusnya melakukan ini kepada kakak iparmu!" teriak Naruto seraya mencoba memberontak.

"Naruto-nee, aku tak mau melakukan hubungan seks dengan orang lain," bisik Sasuke seraya menghentikan aktifitasnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa membelalakkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukannya denganmu Naruto-nee."

TBC

**A/N: kyaaa! Perkosaan! Polisi! Tolong bantu Naru-chan. Kasihan dia diperkosa oleh Sasuke!#plak! 'orang yang bikin cerita malah bilang begitu!'**

**Hehehe, gomen ne. Pasti kalian sudah serius ya membacanya? Kena deh Minna semua, hehhe^^**

**Gomen ne telah membuat Minna menyesal karena adegan hotnya kupotong, ya soalnya kan ini baru awal cerita jadi yaaahhh gak seru aja kalau Minna semua udah langsung serius, hhihi#plak!**

**Oke, bagaimana menurut Minna tentang chapter ini? gaje kah atau membosankan?**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya^^v**

**Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oyasumi!**

**Maaf telat update, soalnya lagi banyak kerjaan, tee-hee :p**

**Oke deh gak usah banyak bacot, langsung aja ke bagian ceritanya!**

**Ikuze!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Title : Anee-san! Onegai!**

**Genre : Comedy, Family, Romance**

**Chapter 4**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru, ItafemNaru**

**Warn! : EYD Abal, Alur cepaaaaaaat, Typo banyak banget, OOC, OC, Gajeeee, and many more...**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**NO FLAME!**

**Enjoy it!**

**Note: Just for 18th!**

Dilain sisi, Itachi yang sedang menyetir mobilnya tanpa disengaja melihat toko bunga kecil di pinggir jalan. Merasa tertarik, dirinya pun berhenti sejenak untuk mampir ke toko bunga tersebut.

Sebelum Itachi mampir ke toko bunga tersebut, Itachi memarkirkan mobil alphard nya ke pinggiran jalan yang baginya tidak terlalu mengganggu pengendara lain, soalnya selama di perjalanan, dia sama sekali tak menemukan tempat parkiran yang kosong.

Setelahnya dia tiba di depan pintu toko, Itachi melihat-lihat sejenak beberapa bunga-bunga indah yang terpampang cantik di sisi-sisi jendela toko dan gantungan jendela sebelah kanannya, kemudian tanpa ia sadari dirinya pun tersenyum ketika melihat sehelai bunga matahari yang dijadikan logo pintu untuk toko bunga tersebut. Karena melihat bunga tersebut, Itachi jadi mengingat wajah Naruto, soalnya bentuk bunga matahari tersebut mirip dengan Naruto, yaitu indah, bercahaya, lembut, dan mempesona. Karena memikirkan hal itu, Itachi menjadi keukeuh untuk membelikan bunga matahari itu untuk Naruto. Karena menurutnya, memberikan bunga matahari adalah hadiah yang bagus.

Bersama dengan Itachi yang membuka pintu, suara dering pintu masuk pun berbunyi, dan tidak lupa juga suara sambutan si pemilik toko yang waktu itu merapihkan tata letak bunga-bunganya didekat Itachi.

"Selamat datang? Apa yang bisa kubantu?" sapa seorang wanita pemilik toko bunga tersebut kepada Itachi.

"Apakah bunga mataharinya masih ada?" sahut Itachi sopan.

"Ara, pasti untuk kekasih tuan ya?" ujar si pemilik toko menggoda.

"Hehe, bukan, untuk istri saya, hari ini istri saya berulang tahun," sahut Itachi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Wah, romantis sekali! Jarang-jarang lho ada suami yang seromantis tuan."

"Hehe, aku tidak seromantis itu, malahan aku selalu merepotkannya dengan segala hal yang bodoh."

"Ara, tuan, jangan rendah hati seperti itu. Wanita yang menjadi istri tuan pasti sangat bahagia bisa mendapatkan tuan, mau berapa buket tuan?"

"Hehe, terima kasih. Aku juga beruntung bisa memiliki istri seperti...tidak, tidak cuma beruntung saja, aku juga bahagia bisa memiliki istri seperti dia. Satu buket saja, tapi saya akan mengambilnya sepulang kerja, soalnya kalau kubawa sekarang takut layu, boleh 'kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh, saya akan siapkan tuan."

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu berapa harga bunganya?"

"Untuk pria yang baik seperti tuan, saya beri diskon 10%, jadi harganya 2500 yen."

"Terima kasih banyak, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Nanti sekitar pukul 7 malam akan saya ambil."

"Baik, terima kasih banyak," balas si pemilik toko ketika Itachi melesat keluar dari toko bunga tersebut. Didalam hati si pemilik toko berkata-kata, mengapa pria itu terlalu terburu-buru untuk membeli bunga di tokonya, padahal dia tahu kalau sepulang kerja dia bisa membelinya, lagipula bunga matahari saat ini sedang jarang dibeli orang. Jadi tak masalah kalau harus beli malam-malam. Si pemilik jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat membayangkan begitu polosnya pria tersebut. Pria itu pasti sangat mencintai istrinya, pikir si pemilik toko dalam hati.

-x-x-x-x-

"TIDAAAAKKKK!"

Naruto berteriak sekeras mungkin ketika Sasuke mulai berani memasukkan jemarinya kedalam cd-nya, sambil terkadang memberontak dan mendorong Sasuke untuk menjauhinya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melakukan hal tersebut malah menikmati aktifitasnya, bahkan ketika mendengar jeritan Naruto, Sasuke semakin liar memainkan bagian bawah Naruto dengan jemari-jemari panjangnya.

Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi, rasa nikmat dan sakit yang bercampur-aduk itu membuat nafas Naruto tidak teratur dan membara, sehingga membuat wajahnya memerah semerah tomat, apalagi ketika merasakan bahwa klitoris nya di tekan-tekan oleh Sasuke.

Dia kenikmatan? Iya, hal itu tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau Naruto begitu kenikmatan dengan perbuatan Sasuke, karena selama ini dirinya tak pernah melakukan hal semesum ini pada Itachi, soalnya Itachi selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga dirinya tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan ini, tetapi bagi Naruto hal yang terjadi sekarang adalah salah. Sasuke adalah adik iparnya, masa iya dia harus melakukan hal 'itu' dengan adik iparnya? Bukankah ini namanya pengkhianatan? Mengingat hal itu, Naruto jadi mengeluarkan air mata dalam desahannya karena merasa bersalah kepada Itachi karena tidak bisa melindungi diri. Kalau terus begini, maka keperawanannya akan direnggut oleh adik iparnya, bukan oleh Itachi yang notabene adalah suami sah nya.

"Sasu-ke~, ku-mohonh...henti...kanh...ahahahn~" seru Naruto disela-sela desahannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Naruto-nee, hentikan? Bukankah kau menikmatinya?" balas Sasuke semakin ganas memainkan jemarinya dibagian bawah Naruto.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menikmati...nyaaahhhn...ahnnn...kumohon hentikanh...aku kakakmu!" seru Naruto lagi mencoba melawan.

"Naruto-nee, apa kau tidak menyayangiku?" balas Sasuke sambil memperdekat jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto. Dan karena hal itu, Naruto pun terkejut hingga kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain.

"Aku menyayangimu, tapi sebagai adik, tidak lebih dari itu," balas Naruto di goyangan kecil badannya yang dilakukan oleh jemari Sasuke.

"Begitu ya, jadi cuma sekedar adik...tapi Naruto-nee, apa kau tidak ingat dengan apa yang kau katakan ketika aku masih SMP?"

"Eh?!"

"Waktu itu kau pernah bilang..."

**_Flashback_**

Kembali ke zaman dimana Sasuke masih SMP kelas dua (13 tahun), sore itu Sasuke berada di ayunan taman bermain bersama dengan Naruto di sebelahnya. Naruto yang waktu itu memiliki waktu senggang memilih untuk menemani Sasuke yang katanya tidak memiliki teman karena terlalu sok keren. Padahal kalau mau tahu, Sasuke memang sudah keren, jadi mana mungkin kata 'Sok keren' bisa menjadi ejekkan baginya. Jadi ketika mengingat-ingat keluhan Sasuke yang bilang 'sok keren' tersebut, Naruto jadi tertawa-tawa sendiri.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, jangan cemberut begitu," mulai Naruto sambil memaju mundurkan ayunannya.

"Aku tidak cemberut, wajahku memang seperti ini, dari dulu aku terkenal dengan si muka rata, jadi jangan bilang aku sedang cemberut," balas Sasuke tidak suka seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, karena apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi memang benar adanya. Namun sayangnya sebelum Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya, Naruto sudah menyadarinya lebih dulu sehingga dirinya tersenyum melihat wajah memerah Sasuke. Soalnya jarang-jarang dia melihat sikap menggemaskan Sasuke, karena setiap harinya, Sasuke selalu saja bersikap cuek dan dingin dirumah.

"Oh, benar juga. Kau 'kan memang terkenal dengan wajah ratamu ya, maaf, hehe," seru Naruto berpura-pura sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang saat itu tanpa sengaja melihatnya pun langsung menunjukkan wajah memerah yang dipenuhi rasa terpesonanya pada Naruto.

"Are? Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu? Apa kau demam?" tanya Naruto bodoh, lalu dirinya turun dari ayunannya dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan kemudian menarik wajah Sasuke kearahnya dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sasuke. Mengetahui bahwa Naruto melakukan hal itu, seluruh tubuh Sasuke pun mulai gemetaran dan kemudian dengan refleks dia mulai mendorong Naruto agar menjauh darinya, dan alhasil karena perlakuannya, bokong Naruto pun membentur tanah dan menjerit kesakitan.

"Ittei...Mou~ apa yang kau lakukan?" lirih Naruto seraya memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, kenapa coba menempelkan dahimu padaku," balas Sasuke datar seraya melipat kedua tangannya dengan gaya coolnya.

"Eh? tapi 'kan aku gak berniat buruk, aku 'kan cuma mengecek temperature badanmu, mou~" balas Naruto tak mau kalah seraya beranjak bangun dari tanah.

"Tapi tidak dengan cara itu, kalau kau memakai cara itu, kita terlihat seperti orang yang..."

"Yang?"

"Yang..."

"Hmm?"

"Hah, lupakanlah!"

"Eh? kenapa? Aku penasaran nih?"

"Tidak mau, itu sangat memalukan."

"Ah mou~, kau jahat sekali, seenaknya saja mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran, kalau kau laki-laki seharusnya katakan sepenuhnya, jangan buat gadis didepanmu ini penasaran!" balas Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah cemberut. Sedangkan Sasuke malah tersentak ketika mendengar balasan Naruto tersebut, soalnya perkataan Naruto tersebut membuatnya merasa seperti berada di suasana dimana dia ingin menjawab pernyataan cintanya. Sehingga jantungnya pun mulai berdegup-degup kencang, dan rasanya seluruh darahnya mendidih, bahkan sampai ke bagian nadinya. Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi, sampai berapa lama dia akan menyembunyikan perasaan ini. Dalam waktu dekat, pasti hasilnya akan sama, yaitu dirinya harus menyatakan cintanya, walaupun dia tahu kalau umurnya itu berbeda jauh dengan umur Naruto. Tetapi yang namanya cinta, bukankah tidak mengenal umur? Pikir Sasuke.

"Aneki, aku akan mengatakannya kalau kau mau berjanji sesuatu padaku," gumam Sasuke mulai berbicara.

"Eh? apa itu? katakan?" balas Naruto ketikanya dirinya menghentikan sifat kekanakannya.

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa suatu hari nanti kita akan menikah," balas Sasuke to the point, namun dengan tidak menatap Naruto, atau bisa dibilang mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain.

"Oke! Jadi beritahu apa yang kau katakan tadi," sahut Naruto tanpa fikir panjang lagi, sedangkan Sasuke malah terkejut dibuatnya.

"Serius?"

" iya, cuma menikah 'kan janjinya?"

"Ta-tapi aku serius, bolehkah?"

"Tentu-ttebayo! Aku juga serius, jadi katakan," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke yang memandanginya tidak percaya. Tetapi ekspresi itu tidak bertahan lama, ekspresi tersebut berubah menjadi senyuman penuh kebanggaan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto punya perasaan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

"Yang mau kukatakan adalah...kalau kita melakukan cara itu, maka kita terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berpacaran," gumam Sasuke tidak lama kemudian.

"Sou ka, jadi begitu toh, kalau aku melakukannya dengan cara itu, maka kita seperti orang yang berpacaran ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu..." gumam Sasuke malu-malu dengan kepala menunduk.

"Eh?" desah Naruto ketika merasakan bahwa Sasuke seperti mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Aneki," ulang Sasuke, namun kali ini dengan nada yang antusias.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Sasuke-kun," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat, dan kemudian tanpa disadari olehnya, Sasuke berhambur memeluk Naruto secara mendadak sehingga membuat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan kemudian terjatuh ke tanah lagi, namun dengan jerit tawa gelinya atas perlakuan kekanakkan Sasuke itu.

**_Flashback End_**

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya, tetapi bukan ingatan tersebut yang membuatnya terkejut, melainkan karena kesalah pahaman Sasuke. Yah, Sasuke telah salah paham tentang pembicaraannya waktu itu dengannya. Waktu itu, dia tidak bermaksud untuk menikah secara serius, dia berfikir kalau Sasuke berkata demikian karena dirinya berniat untuk bermain nikah-nikahan dengannya, tetapi setiap kali dirinya lagi senggang, Sasuke selalu sibuk, dan ketika Sasuke lagi senggang, Naruto yang malah sibuk, dan itu terus terulang sampai pada akhirnya Naruto mencintai Itachi.

Dan masalah dia menyukai Sasuke, jawabannya tetap sama dengan apa yang ia sebutkan tadi, yaitu 'Menyukai Sasuke sebagai adik' tidak lebih dari itu.

"Kau bilang kau akan menikahiku, tetapi nyatanya kau malah menikahi kakakku, apa kau tahu, hatiku sakit saat tahu kau menikahinya."

"Sasuke kau salah..."

"Aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk melupakanmu, tapi hasilnya nihil, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini, aku benar-benar mencintaimu Naruto-nee! Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Sasuke deng..."

"Karena hal itu, aku tidak mau menyerah, walaupun kau sudah di claim menjadi milik kakakku, aku tetap akan memilikimu, tidak perduli bagaimana caranya, karena itulah aku memilih untuk tinggal dirumah ini, agar aku selalu bisa bersama denganmu."

"Sasuke..."

"Lalu, ketika didetik-detik diriku yang mencoba mengambilmu dari Itachi, si Shinigami itu datang dan meminta sesuatu yang bodoh. Tetapi asal kau tahu Naruto-nee, aku sebenarnya senang ketika tahu kalau dia meminta hal itu, karena bagiku permintaannya akan membantuku untuk membuatmu mencintaiku..."

"SASUKE!"

Bersama dengan teriakkan keras itu, sebuah telapak tangan kanan Naruto pun melayang kearah pipi Sasuke sehingga membuat rasa nyeri yang mendalam kepada pipi kiri Sasuke. Karena merasa terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto tersebut, Sasuke pun membelalakkan kedua matanya lalu menghusap pipinya yang nyeri tersebut dengan jemari yang ia pakai untuk memainkan bagian bawah Naruto tadi.

"Yare-yare~ padahal aku baru saja datang, tetapi malah adegan drama yang kulihat. Hah! gak menarik ah, balik aja lagi ah," lirih Ino yang mengintip di jendela kamar Naruto hingga kemudian terbang melayang meninggalkan rumah tersebut dengan ekspresi penuh kecewa.

Di lain sisi, Naruto terengah-engah kelelahan dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang serta teriakannya yang keras tadi. Sambil memberikan ekspresi kesal kepada Sasuke, dirinya menarik kerah baju Sasuke tersebut kearahnya sehingga membuat wajah mereka berdua bertemu satu sama lain.

"Kau yang terburuk Sasuke!, apa begitu cara laki-laki untuk mendapatkan perempuan? Kalau kau melakukan hal selicik itu, mana mungkin perempuan yang kau sukai akan menyukaimu. Sadarlah Sasuke, kelakuanmu sudah seperti hewan!" sembur Naruto kasar dengan nada sekeras mungkin sehingga membuat telinga Sasuke yang mendengarnya jadi berdengung keras.

Sasuke terdiam meresapi perkataan Naruto tersebut. Lalu otaknya pun merespon bahwa perkataan Naruto ada benarnya. Kalau dia melakukan hal ini, berarti dirinya sama saja seperti hewan, dan kelakuan yang kasar begini juga bukanlah ciri khasnya. Sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan sampai harus membuat Naruto sesakit ini? kenapa dirinya harus memaksa Naruto melakukan ini kalau hasilnya hanya akan membuat Naruto membencinya? Yang tentunya berakhir dengan dirinya yang tidak dapat sebutir cinta pun kepada Naruto. Memikirkan hal itu, air mata pun mengalir keluar dari sudut matanya karena membayangkan bagaimana jadinya Naruto kalau kejadian ini diteruskan. Membayangkan Naruto menangis saja dirinya sudah tidak kuat, apalagi kalau membuat Naruto kecewa padanya? Mungkin itu bisa menjadi senjata paling mujarab yang akan membuatnya malas hidup.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Aneki...maafkan aku, aku benar-benar bodoh," lirih Sasuke disela-sela tangisnya seraya memeluk Naruto yang berada dibawahnya. Dan Naruto yang berada dibawahnya tentu saja membalas memeluk Sasuke, dan bukan hanya sekedar memeluk, dia juga mengelus-elus rambut pantat ayam Sasuke bermaksud untuk menenangkan Sasuke yang suara tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku juga minta maaf Sasuke, karena telah membuatmu salah paham. Sebenarnya waktu itu aku tidak berfikir untuk benar-benar menikahimu. Kukira kau cuma mau bermain nikah-nikahan denganku, tetapi hasilnya malah jadi begini. Maafkan kebodohanku, ya?" balas Naruto sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sasuke penuh kasih sayang.

"Jadi...Naruto-nee tidak mencintaiku?" balas Sasuke seraya melepaskan pelukannya, namun masih dengan menindih tubuh Naruto.

"Maaf, aku menyukaimu, tetapi cuma sekedar rasa suka seorang kakak kepada adik..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah menjadi milik Itachi, jadi aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati-nya. Itachi adalah orang yang baik, dan dia juga cinta pertamaku. Aku tidak mungkin kuat untuk pergi darinya. Jadi kumohon mengertilah, ya?"

"Begitu ya, jadi beginikah akhirnya?" gumam Sasuke seraya memasang ekspresi kecewa.

"Eh?" desah Naruto ketika menyadari ekspresi Sasuke tersebut.

"Terima kasih Naruto-nee, walaupun aku tidak bisa memilikimu, aku sudah bahagia bisa bersama denganmu," gumam Sasuke lagi seraya beranjak bangun dari badan Naruto yang ia tindih, sedangkan Naruto malah merasa kalau pembicaraan ini jadi agak tidak mengenakan. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian Naruto pun mulai menyadari apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya ketika melihat ekspresi tanpa cahaya hidup yang diberikan Sasuke yang memunggunginya.

"Kau tidak akan mati! Kau akan hidup! Tenanglah Sasuke," seru Naruto seraya beranjak bangun dari kasurnya.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa hidup, aku tidak bisa melakukan 'itu'."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau bisa melakukannya."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan teman nakalku."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak kukenal, pasti rasanya akan berbeda dengan apa yang kulakukan denganmu, Naruto-nee."

"Eh? benarkah? Tetapi bukankah kau tinggal menghamilinya saja?"

"Tetap saja, kalau tidak ada cinta, aku tidak mungkin bisa menghamilinya."

"Apa sih maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti?" tanya Naruto bodoh seraya berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang memunggunginya malah senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kalau ingin menghamili seseorang, kita perlu cinta. Karena cintalah yang membuat sperma kita bekerja dengan baik. Karena sperma yang bekerja dengan baik, maka kesuburan pun akan kita dapatkan, sehingga hasilnya gadis yang kita tiduri akan hamil dengan cepat," jelas Sasuke layaknya professor ketika dirinya memutarkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Benarkah begitu? Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang itu?" sahut Naruto dengan pose sedang berfikir.

"Tentu saja Naruto-nee tidak pernah tahu, soalnya itu adalah rahasia terdalam untuk seorang pria."

"Oh begitu toh, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" balas Naruto dengan polosnya. Sedangkan Sasuke malah semakin memberikan senyuman menyeramkannya karena merasa bahwa Naruto telah masuk ke jebakannya.

"Cuma ada 1 cara, yaitu aku harus melakukan seks denganmu Naruto-nee."

"Hah! kau mengatakannya lagi? aku tidak mau...ah! jangan bilang kau memanfaatkan suasana?" balas Naruto dengan tatapan curiga.

'Shimatta!' gumam Sasuke dalam hati karena merasa sudah ketahuan.

"Kenapa kau terdiam? Jangan bilang perkiraan ku benar?"

"Ano...Naruto-nee..." gumam Sasuke salting.

"Hm, Sasuke. Ternyata sifat bejatmu sudah tidak ketulungan, keluar dari kamarku dan fikirkan apa yang kau katakan!" bentak Naruto geram seraya mendorong punggung Sasuke kearah pintu.

"Naruto-nee, apa kau mau aku mati?" gumam Sasuke dengan nada seolah-olah sedang memohon di daun pintu kamar Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan mati! Aku akan mencarikanmu seks partner, jadi kau tidak perlu takut, oke!" balas Naruto dingin seraya bersiap-siap menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Tapi...Naruto-nee..."

"Daripada kau memikirkan mati terus, lebih baik kau fikirkan hari apa ini!" potong Naruto geram sampai pada akhirnya menutup pintu dengan kerasnya hingga tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ceklekkan pintu terkunci dari dalam.

Sasuke tak mengira kakak iparnya bisa tahu rencana kotornya tersebut, sekarang dia mau apa? keinginannya yang mau melakukan seks dengan kakaknya malah jadi khayalan semata. Memang benar sih tadi dia sudah merasakan begitu nikmatnya payudara dan bagian bawahnya, namun hal itu masihlah belum cukup. Soalnya masalahnya si suke junior belum merasakan apa-apa, sehingga membuat ketegangan si suke junior jadi terbuang sia-sia.

"Mission Failed...yah?"

**TBC**

**A/N: Haha, padahal udah lama gak update, eh lemonnya malah gak ada, haha#plak!**

**Gomen-gomen, ini 'kan baru awal-awal, jadi kelihatan gimanaaaaa gitu kalo langsung ke inti lemon, jadi untuk yang menunggu lemonnya mohon bersabar ya, lagi diproses hihi :p#plak!**

**Tunggu chapter depan ya^^**

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
